Spy Undercover
by LucyCelestialPrincess
Summary: Hi I'm summer and I'm new here I really hope you enjoy this and reviews my story is about juvia( gray's girlfriend) who has been ordered to kill gray at the ball but what happens when Lucy finds out? Will she leave gray? or will she save him?


As Lucy was on her way to the guild she bumped into juvia on the way. Juvia wasn't looking very happy like she usually did she looked annoyed and yes she was annoyed with Lucy because she never really liked Lucy because she was always flirting with her boyfriend gray.

"Heya Juvia!", said Lucy sweetly but juvia just ignored her as she didn't want to speak or see Lucy." Juvia is there something wrong?", asked Lucy worriedly"yes there is something wrong!",juvia finally replied harshly. " what's wrong maybe I can help㈴2", said Lucy" no you can not help because there is nothing you can do about it!", said juvia coldly "juvia please tell me and be honest with me!" , said Lucy as she begged " fine to be honest I don't really like you because you are bratty,spoilt,rich,always flirting with MY boyfriend,acting all posh and thinking your all it!" , said juvia.

Lucy stood there almost in tears then juvia grabbed Lucy by her hair and dragged her into the dark corner .people in the town by now were staring at Lucy and Juvia wondering what was going on. " Juvia stop I don't know why you hate me so much but please atop your hurting me!", screamed Lucy as she was nearly in tears.

" just come with me " , said juvia with no motion as they arrived at the corner and she let go of Lucy's hair. " Right Blondie listen up I don't like you and I know you love my boyfriend but the thing is he loves me not you but I don't love him I'm from sabertooth and at midnight at the ball which is in 3 days I have been ordered to kill gray and there's nothing you can do about it!", said juvia evilly.

" juvia why would you do that infact who are you really and why are you doing this to me,us,gray",said Lucy. " I am juvia and I am a spy undercover because sabertooth ordered me to kill gray but I have to do it when he is not expecting it!",replied juvia and Lucy gasped " and by the way if you tell anyone you are dead !",said juvia evilly as she slapped Lucy around the face and walked away.

As juvia left it got Lucy thinking ' why would juvia do that to gray?if she is from sabertooth why is she here?why was she ordered to kill gray?is she really that cruel to do such a thing? I have to tell gray when Juvia's gone on a mission alone' as Lucy thought carefully and it scared her to not see gray the one she loved ever again so she planed to tell him she had to.

After what happened between juvia,Lucy had been feeling sick and scared and when she walked she felt so helpless but she eventually walked into the guild and then she walked over to her best friend Natsu and her two sisters Erza and Wendy." Lu-Lu are you ok?" asked Lucy's younger sister Wendy." Yeah I mean you don't look to good!?", said Natsu as he stuffed more food in his mouth " I'm just feeling a bit ill guys that's all", said Lucy almost in a whisper.

"Hey Luce!", said gray "hey um... Gray I need to talk to you after in private!",said Lucy "ok Luce tell me when you want to!", said gray kindly as he walked over and sat by juvia. As Lucy walked over to Mira-Jane to get a drink. Then gray walked over to Lucy and said " do you wanna tell m-" ,as gray said and was silenced by juvia who kissed him.

Lucy knew that juvia was doing it on purpose and as soon as she saw the two kiss she felt sick and jealous at the same time ." I'm gonna go home I feel kind of sick!", said Lucy as she walked out of the guild wobbling left to right but not properly." I'm gonna follow Lucy home to make sure she doesn't pass out on the street", said gray as he left the guild.

As Lucy was walking she stubbled all over the place as gray watched her closely and then Lucy muttered " oh I feel so tiered, and weak I'm sleepy and my vision going blurry I can't move and my legs ache and everything is going... black...",said Lucy as she fainted."LUCY!LUCE!", screamed Gray as he ran up to scooped her up in his muscular arms. As he walked he kept looking at her. He took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door as he took a step in her mansion.

As he walked up the stairs he kept looking at her then he noticed that she was beautiful and cute how could have not noticed it before. She was the mos beautiful thing he had ever seen. As soon as he got to the top of the stairs he once forgot where Lucy's room was he'd get confused with Erza's, Wendy's, Sting's room and the bathroom. So he looked before he found Lucy's room and laid her down on her bed.

He then went to the bathroom that was in Lucy's room and got her a wet flannel and placed it on her forehead he also changed her clothes for her even though it was very embarrassing but he had to say her body was... Well sexy. He then went to her massive kitchen and started cooking some food as a surprise for Lucy when she got up.

2 hours later...  
Lucy opened her eyes as she felt something wet on her forehead as she looked around she muttered "Huh ㈵4 what happened where am i and why am in a different set of clothes!" " it was probably Erza and Wendy ",said Lucy as she heard footsteps coming closer till it reached her door. It really wasn't who she was expecting of all the people it was him ... Gray Fullbuster.

" Oh your finally awake!", said gray cheerfully with a tray of food in his hands."Gray you went through all of this trouble carrying me who is so heavy changing my clothes and cooking for me!",said Lucy as she almost had tears in her eyes" Yeah of course I did Luce I care about you alot and you should know that I would do anything even risk my life for you!", said gray sweetly which brought Lucy to tears but happy tears" ugh... Umm... Luce did I make you upset because I di-",gray was saying as he was cut he of by Lucy hugging him tight " gray I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm happy thank you gray!",said Lucy tearfully gray then smiled one of his brightest smiles at Lucy " no problem Luce I'll always be there for you!",said gray happily.

Lucy then turned her smile to a frown " I don't think you'll be happy with me after you hear what I wanted to talk to you about",said Lucy "just tell me Luce I'll be fine don't worry!",said gray as he slipped his hand into hers locking there fingers together they both went as red as tomatoes but still were hand in hand. " Luce listen just tell me anything and I'll listen promise!", said gray " ok here goes... Gray I know you love juvia but Juvia doesn't love you gray she told me herself that she is a spy undercover from sabertooth ordered here to kill you when you are not expecting it and that's at the ball in 2 days. I know you are like no juvia wouldn't do that but she's using you and gray I'm telling you because I care!",said Lucy relived now that she told gray.

" Luce I don't mean to be rude but Juvia is not the person who would do that!",said gray"gray I'm telling the truth!",shouted Lucy" no you are not your making it up because you're jealous that you haven't got someone who loves you so you tell lies to make sure everyone else will believe you!",screamed gray" no gray it's not like that!",said Lucy almost in tears " no Lucy it's exactly like that and you know now I don't even want us to be friends!", said gray coldly " gray I'm not jealous I am telling you the truth because I love you and I want to protect you!",said Lucy " well I don't love you I mean if you cared about me you would be happy I was with juvia but instead you're telling me a whole load of rubbish!",said gray as he stormed out of the mansion.

" I can't believe Lucy could make up such a lie!" ,said gray angrily as he walked back to the guild." Hey gray how's lu-Lu doing !",said Wendy" she's fine!",mumbled gray" hey what's wrong",asked Wendy worriedly " Lucy told me that at the ball juvia is going to kill me I mean who makes up a lie like that!", said gray annoyed " gray listen to me I known Lu-lu my entire life and I know she wouldn't make something like that up she would never make a lie she doesn't lie unless she's joking!", said Wendy as she defended her sister " Yeah but just because she hasn't got someone to love or that someone doesn't love her doesn't mean she picks on somebody else to blame because nobody loves her", said gray " Don't say that about my sister she wouldn't blame somebody because somebody can't Love her and how do you know who she loves.

" How do I know she told me she loves me",said gray. " And what did you say?". Asked Wendy. " I say Juvia would never do that to me and told her I don't love her. " GRAY!",shouted Wendy. "What at least I told her the truth!",said gray annoyed " "Do you know how long she's been crushing on you ever since we came to this guild which means before you started going out with Juvia and now you've probably hurt her feelings!",said Wendy having a big fit at gray."Well I don't see her that way",said gray trying to keep calm. " Gray..."started Wendy "Yeah",said Gray "You're a pleb!",said Wendy out loud then the entire guild turned their heads to them" I'M A PLEB! WELL YOUR SISTER'S A STUPID COW WHO...Who...who is beautiful and pretty always brings a smile to my face and warms my heart with a sunny smile and has a nice body and is a-... What am I saying I think I love Lucy. I love Lucy but I don't know how to apologize to her and what to say to Juvia or who I should believe Wendy please help me!",begged Gray.

" No you can figure it out and when you do do it yourself !",said Wendy as she walked out of the guild ." I'm going home!" , said gray as he left the guild with Lucy who was on his mind.

He muttered to himself "Juvia or Lucy, Juvia or Lucy?!" As he went to his house.

Back at Lucy's house...  
There sat Lucy crying her eye out her eyes all puffy and red and her cheeks flushed from all the crying.  
" Lu-Lu I heard what happened between you and Gray are you ok?",Asked Wendy calmly. " I'm not ok I just really fell in love with gray and I still love him but what he said really hurt me but I cant take my mind of him",said Lucy as she cried more." Lu-Lu don't worry about it ok you can always find someone better and move on", said Erza "I know but i cant move on from gray I love him to much to forget him",said Lucy."Lu-Lu what are you going to do?",asked Wendy and Erza in usion." I'm going to make sure that juvia doesn't kill gray!",said lucy. " And how are you going to do that" , said Erza." I'm going to follow them wherever they go and make sure I'm the one who gets killed",said Lucy." No lu-lu I will not let you get kil-",said wendy but erza stopped her and said," Lu-Lu you know what you are going to do right!",said erza seriously ." Yes I do!",said Lucy confidently." Ok but you have to be very careful ok",said Wendy " I will promise",said Lucy." Sister hug!",they all said. As they hugged each and Wendy then left Lucy's room.

Early in the morning...  
" LUCY WAKE UP!", said Wendy " AHHH I'm up ok!",said Lucy sleepily. " Well then get up out of bed!", said erza calmly. " ok ok", said Lucy as Erza and Wendy pushed her into her bathroom. Lucy brushed her teeth then had a bath only having one thing on her mind which was soon as she got out she saw a white top with angel wings a white skirt and some white heels that Wendy and Ezra picked out for her."them two sometimes",said Lucy as she sighed.

She slowly got dressed and brushed her hair and let it loose. As she walked Wendy and Erza had already set out breakfast" aww thxs you guys",said Lucy "your welcome!", said Wendy Erza and Levy" levy what are you doing here I thought you were at the guild!",said Lucy surprised " no were all her to cheer you up so were going shopping!" Said levy happily. " yay thank you guys!"㈳5 as Lucy and started to eat her breakfast. As soon as she finished eating erza dragged Lucy Wendy and levy into the car and they drove off to the mall.

As soon as they got there " what shop should we go in first!", they all said ." New look !", they all said at the same time. They were in new look for 2 hours and they finally decided to pay. As soon as they were about to pay Wendy said " Lu-Lu this would look great on you for the ball"" now that you think about it , it would look great on you!" ,said erza. "I think you should buy it Lucy!",said levy"okay I guess I'll buy the shoes as well", said Lucy as she sighed." As soon as Lucy brought the shoes and dress they went to get lunch.

On the way they saw gray and juvia." Hi!", said erza "hi!",replied juvia Lucy was in deep thought and didn't see gray was then she bumped into gray and because of his hard chest it sent her flying and cut her a bit "Sorry!",said gray coldly as he and juvia walked away "lu-Lu are you ok?", asked sting Lucy's brother. " sting your back from your holiday thank god, gray's been so horrible to lu-Lu ", said erza " I know that's why I'm back!",said sting as he picked Lucy up and carried her into his strong arms. As soon as they got home... They all decided to have a little rest and levy went home.

It was quite in the Heartfilia mansion until... "THE BALL GUYS GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!",screamed erza as she told her sisters and brother to get up. "okay!",was their  
Answer as they all got changed. Sting was the first to come out then Wendy then Erza then at long last Lucy came down.

As she came down the long stairs her brother and sisters stared at her gob smacked of the way she looked. She had a white prom dress on with a real diamond tiara then white heels that were not big but not small. " Lucy you...", started sting" look absolutely...",said Wendy" beautiful",finished Erza" thanks guys so do you!",said Lucy " lets go!",said Wendy as they all left their big house.

As soon as they got their Lucy was afraid to go in that way so she went by the stairs. As she slowly walked down the stairs every person in the ball room turned their heads and looked at her. They all started clapping as if she was queen of the ball. As soon as she got down everyone was crowding her but then she saw Juvia and gray run out so she said to everyone that she was going to the rest room and would be back.

As she followed them she saw that gray was hugging juvia, while juvia was pulling out her knife behind gray's back just as juvia was about to stab it into gray's back it stabbed Lucy. Lucy dropped to the floor likes lifeless soul.

gray then pulled away from Juvia and turned around there he saw Lucy almost dead. " gray i told you she would kill you but I didn't want that to happen to you I want you to live", said Lucy as she smiled her last smile " I love you... Gray", said Lucy as she died " Lucy... Luce I love you too... Luce come back to me Luce! Lucy!",screamed gray" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",screamed gray as he turned his head to Juvia

" So Lucy was telling the truth the whole time I should have known!",said gray annoyed with himself. " And that is exactly why you don't mess with a spy!",said juvia as she smirked evilly. " Juvia then threw the knife at gray but gray dodged it just in time. He then jumped on top of Juvia and said, " You killed Lucy the most precious person to me and now its time to kiss your life goodbye",said gray. " Please Gray don't kill me I didn't mean to kill Lucy I was forced to!",said Juvia " Well you should have thought about that before killing Lucy!",said gray as he raised his knife and just then a hand touched his. He then turned his head and there was his angel, his sunshine, his life, his world stood the most beautiful of them all Lucy his Lucy.

" L-l-l-luc-y!",said gray. Lucy then smiled at him. " Is that really you?",asked gray." The one and only",said lucy as she smiled again. Gray then dropped the knife and jt shattered into pieces. " Lucy I love you",said gray . Lucy then kissed him and said," I love you too", said Lucy. " but please don't kill juvia she as forced to kill you like how you forced yourself to believe juvia and not me!",said Lucy with a grin. " Yeah about that I'm really sorry I should've known you wouldn't make something like that up",said gray as he rubbed the back of his head. "well the good thing is that we are together",said Lucy as she and gray entwined their fingers together.

" Lucy I'm sorry I'm so sorry for all the trouble and the pain you went through and I was all because of me I'm so sorry I don't deserve a friend like you!",said juvia. " Juvia I forgive you I know what it feels like to be forced to do something!",said Lucy kindly " and I forgive you too!",said gray " thank you , thank you so much!",said juvia as she hugged Lucy. " That's what friends are for", said Lucy as she hugged juvia back. " come on lets go back to the ball!",said gray. " Ok were coming!", said Lucy and juvia as they linked arms."

The three of them walked into the ball and started dancing.

Then the last dance of the ball came the slow dance. Gray and Lucy partnered up and started to dance. Gray then said," Gray I love you so much!",said Lucy. " I love you more than anything else",said gray as he kissed her neck. " I love you more than all the stars in the sky!",said Lucy " I'll love you even when we die!",said gray. " I'll love you forever and ever!",said Lucy as she put her face in front of gray's. " I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever!",said gray. " now I can't say anything else because you love me as much as I love you",said Lucy " No I love you more!",said gray " Oh really!",said Lucy as her face was only a few inches away from gray's. " Yes really",said gray as he closed the gap between them and they shared a long passionate kiss. Lucy and Gray then danced the night away knowing their future was looking bright for them.


End file.
